Najeźdźca Dib - Przetłumaczone
by ThatFanficTranslation
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po trzech latach nieustannej i nieudolnej walki między głównymi bohaterami. Zdesperowany Zim postanawia pozbyć się Diba raz na zawsze, uprowadzając go z Ziemi. Dib musi odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku, znajdując dom pośród obcych. Jednakże dawni wrogowie nie zapomnieli o sobie. orginał : Temnyy prorok na : / / ficbook . net / readfic / 1286704
1. Chapter 1

To jest tylko tlumaczenie. Opowiadanie należy do: Temnyy prorok i znajduję się na ficbook readfic / 1286704

.

.~~~.

.

Lokacja : Planeta Irk

Oddział : Laboratorium. Centrum studiów materiałów poza planetarnych.

\- Głosy... wiele głosów... Potrząsanie... Przestań mną trząść!- Pomyślał Dib. - Śmiech... Znowu coś mną trzęsie. Nie rozumiem co mówią. Czekaj... słyszę moje imię... Powiedzieli moje imię! Ale kto? Zaraz, pamiętam ten głos... Nic innego nie rozumiem. Ze słuchu potrafię rozpoznać wiele języków, ale... Wciąż nie mogę otworzyć oczy, w sumie to nawet nie chcę. Słyszę coś dziwnego, jakiś to niby pisk... chyba ultradźwięki. Przybliża się do mojej głowy. Ałła! moje uszy! Ten cholerny dźwięk! Moja głowa... Czuję się jakby ktoś mnie walną kijem w łeb...- Dib krzykną.

\- To coś oddycha! - Doniosło się echo głosu z góry.

\- Co za kretyn...- Powiedział drugi, dużo wyraźniej.

\- Skąd takie domniemanie?

\- On, jest nietypowy - Rzekł

\- On? Niby jak... Zim?

\- Iście, nie potrafię zrozumieć, Co w nim cię tak ciekawi? To tylko zwykła, gorąco krwista małpa, tyle że łysa.

Ci dwaj zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą, zupełnie jakby nie mieli o czynienia z żywą istotą. Powoli Dib zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, nagle umiejętność zrozumienia ich wypowiedzi napłynęła na niego niczym reakcja przebitej bańki z nadtlenkiem wodoru. (T: chodzi o gwałtowną reakcje z dużym hukiem.)

Dib wydał z siebie rozpaczliwe jęki po tym jak udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Dostrzegł, że obaj jego oprawcy byli zielonoskórzy, z krwisto-czerwonymi oczami. Ubrani byli w białe fartuchy z postawionymi wysoko, ponad nos kołnierzami. Choć wydawało mu się że nosów nie mieli wcale.

Odwrócili się powoli w jego kierunku. Sekundę później obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Jeden zbliżył się do istoty.

\- Nie po to myśmy ci otwierali kanał w mózgu, żebyś takie agonalne dźwięki wydawał! I nie umieraj nam tu. Jeden już się tak zaczął drzeć i minute później wykitował, Trza było go rozłożyć na atomy, żeby tak nie śmierdział a potem to odsprzedaliśmy innym laboratorium.

\- Chcesz skończyć tak jak on? - Dib ze zdziwieniem pokręcił przecząco głową na tyle na ile mógł. Leżał nieruchomo na owalnym stole bez połączeń. Stół był biały, z każdej strony miał wystające ostrza. Nie mógł ruszać kończynami, choć nie był wcale do niego przykuty. Wydawało mu się że jest przyklejony.

\- Mów że! - Wykrzyczał ten pochylony nad Dib'em

\- Wypowiedz swój numer identyfikacyjny!

\- Nie, jeszcze za wcześnie. - Powiedział drugi

\- Muszę się upewnić! Wszystko powinno być sprawdzone, jest to część naszych obowiązków! Powtarzam! Numer!

Dib zebrał wszystkie siły jakie zdołały do niego powrócić od momentu przebudzenia. Zacisną zęby i zduszonym, dławiącym głosem zaczął zadawać jak największą ilość pytań: - Nazywam się Dib, ostatnie co pamiętam to, to że byłem u siebie w domu. Czym do cholery jest numer identyfikacyjny?! Odczepcie mnie od tego stołu i dajcie jakiś telefon! Chcę wrócić do domu wy prze-prze-przebrzydli kosmici!

\- Hmm, taa... Dobra reakcja. Tak, My też chcemy iść do domu po 48 godzinach roboty, ale najpierw musieliśmy stawiać na głowie żeby oczyścić układ nerwowy Zim'a, z toksycznych substancji. Podrzucili nam go mimo że strasznie nas koleś przeraża... A tak w ogóle to nie ważne! A potem jeszcze nam ciebie przytargali. Tak, wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej! Nieprawdaż kolego? - Obaj wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

\- No kurwa bardzo śmieszne, gdybyś był w mojej sytuacji...- Wypowiedź Dib'a został przerwane przed tego bliżej.

\- W twojej sytuacji wskazane jest żebyś nie stawiał oporu i grzecznie odpowiadał na pytania, ty wyrośnięta małpo!

Dwa ostrza wychyliły się z dziury w suficie i zaczęły się zbliżać w kierunku ofiary. Zza drzwi, jeżeli można było tak jej nazwać, doszły histeryczne krzyki. - Nie macie prawa! Ja go tu przyniosłem! Według irkeńskiego prawa, on w jednej czwartej należy się mnie! Jam jest Zim! Wydawało się że ktoś trzeci sprowokował go jeszcze bardziej, bo z ust kosmity wyleciał bukiet przekleństw w którym przeplatały się słowa ze wszystkich znanych mu języków, istna werbalna biegunka.

\- Zim! - Odwrzaskiwał przerażony Dib.- Zim, ty huju!

Wiemy kim on jest. - Powiedział, jeden z Irkeńczyków w białych fartuchach. - Zapewniamy – kontynuował zwracając się już do Zima – Otrzymasz swoją jedną czwartą. Damy ci nawet dostęp do sektora energetycznego, żebyś nie zakrwawił ścian i podłogi, ale tylko podarunkiem że obiekt fizycznie przetrzyma nadchodzące eksperymenty. A teraz zabierzcie go zanim rozniesie pół budynku! Poczekaj grzecznie za drzwiami..

Usłyszeć można było jeszcze ciche przeklinanie i powolne człapanie.

\- No przepraszam! Wy % # &amp; ! Najwyższych – Drzwi same się za nim zatrzasnęły.

\- Eksperymmmenty? Na mnie? - Dib wykrztusił drżącym głosem

\- Źle to wymawiasz, ale w w sumie masz racje, - Powiedział ten, który wcześniej rozmawiał z Zimem.

\- Co masz na myśli? Ja, ja...- Wzrok zaczął mu się rozmazywać, powietrze zrobiło się gorące, prawie za gorące. Ziemianin wypalił do reszty swoje płuca – Skurwysyny jedne! A ten numer identyfi.. identyfi... idę... Kurrr!

\- A! Twój numer, to były tylko żarty, nie ważne.

\- Co? Powiedział Dib – To było kłamstwo... to wszystko...

\- Chwileczkę, - Powiedział jeden z nich, podchodząc do człowieka,- Nie, wszystko, mój zastępca sprawdzał cię tylko na wyrywkę, de facto nie możesz nam go jeszcze podać, dopóki generujący się kod heksadecymalny nie będzie w pełni składny. Powiesz nam w odpowiednim czasie, w przeciwnym razie Zim, dostanie to co chce i wszystko zrujnuje.

\- Po czterdziestu latach, zadawanie tego pytanie strasznie męczy, powinno się je zmienić. - Zwrócił się do swojego kompana.

\- Nie tobie o tym decydować, krecie, a teraz idź że na odział chorób zakaźnych i załatw numer, bo widzę że filtr nie pomoże...- Powiedział po czym szybkim ruchem, wyciągną coś z gardła Diba. Było to białe i dziwne urządzenie, przypominające długopis kulkowy. Dib zapłakał, bardziej z powodu bólu niż z zaskoczenia, nie zauważając nawet dziwnego przedmiotu. Zaczął ciężko oddychać z powodu za dużej ilości pozaziemskiego powietrza wciągniętego do płuc.

\- Jaki numer? Mówiłeś że żartowałeś! - Zakaszlał ziemianin.

\- Żart polegał na tym że wcale nie żartowałem. - Oboje ponownie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Komputer! Daj taj bezczelnej formie życia numer i wyślij go na miejsce. -Po tym zdaniu, podszedł do odznaczonego okręgu na podłodze, stanął na nim, i łamiąc wszelkie prawa fizyki, uniósł się wraz z nim w powietrze.

\- Hej! A ty gdzie? - Dib dostał ataku kaszlu i całkowicie stracił chęć do mówienia czegokolwiek. Ze stołu na którym leżał wysunęły się dwie szpile, z jego lewej i prawej strony. Moment później wysunęły się z niego dwie mechaniczne ręce, po czym ze wdziękiem przeniosły ziemianina na sam środek sali, w którym to miejscu znajdował się wielki otwór w suficie, z którego wypełzały długie pasma kabli oraz drutów, łączące się z tymi wychodzącymi ze ścian i podłogi. Wyglądało to zupełnie jak by wychodziły z środka pacjenta, rozrzucając jego wnętrzności po całym pokoju.

Stół z Dibem, odwrócił się, dalej pozostając pośrodku tym samym miejscu. Dib jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył z przerażeniem na migające światełka porozrzucane po tej bezdennej czeluści. Stół wydał dźwięk i Dib został od niego oddzielony po czym przepadł niczym kamień w wodę. Przeraźliwy krzyk wyrwał się z człowieka gdy mechanizm, który odczepił się od ściany, zacisnął się na nim tworząc swego rodzaju klatkę, zaprojektowaną z myślą o najbardziej agresywnych osobnikach. Przed jego twarzą pojawiła się masa monitorów jednakowego typu. Z białego ekranu dobiegła mechaniczny głos – Numer Identyfikacyjny – Na co Dib mógł odpowiedzieć jedynie niewyraźnym charkaniem, - To nie dzieje się naprawdę. - Monitor zmienił kolor na czerwony, na znak że rozpoznał błąd. Gdzieś z ciemności doleciało lekkie czerwone światło które otaczało jakąś maszynę i zatrzymało się tuż przed głową Diba. Wyszła z niej czerwona wiązka światła, wycelowana prosto w jego czoło. Natychmiastowo jasne światło oślepiło, już jego wcześniej uszkodzone oczy.

Światło! O boże jakie gorące! Jak by mi kto przełożył nagrzany drut przez mózg. Osiem... Co? Lokacja... Trzy...Pięć...Zero...Co to ma być? Mogę myśleć o kilku rzeczach w tym samym czasie ...Zero Jeden Zero Dziewięć ... Drogę do domu pamiętam gorzej niż te cyfry... Gorąco... Jasny błysk światła uderzył ponownie gdzieś pomiędzy lewą a prawą półkulą.

Numer Identyfikacyjny!- Powtórzył monitor.

Moje usta... Nie. Nie mogę ich kontrolować! Coś zmusza mnie do mówienia... osiem, trzy, pięć, zero, zero, jeden, zero, dziewięć.

Zgadza się! - Powiedział ekran i zmienił kolor na zielony, pojawił się również napis: Dib, numer identyfikacyjny. Dib przekonywał sam siebie że to tylko koszmar i zaraz się z niego obudzi. Oddychanie przychodziło mu ciężko, ale dawał radę. Oddech się zatrzymał, gdy jego płuca przestały funkcjonować. Dib desperacko próbował się obudzić gdy wypełniały się one jego własną krwią, jednak od tej myśli oderwało go usłyszane gdzieś z głębi gulgotanie. Od spodu, czeluść zaczęła się napełniać. Gdy płyn dotarł już do jego stup, Dib zaczął rozpaczliwie bełkotać do siebie – To tylko sen! To tylko sen! To tylko sen! To tylko sen! To tylko sen! Zaraz ktoś mnie obudzi! AAAAAA! - Różowa ciecz zapełniła już całe pomieszczenie, zatapiając zarówno ciało jak i jego nadzieję. Panika i rozpacz walczyły w nim o lepsze, ale wkrótce Dib zorientował się że jednak może oddychać. Różowa substancja całkowicie wypełniła jego układ oddechowy, ale nie była tak drażniąca jak laboratoryjne powietrze. Był to płynny tlen, którego Dib jeszcze nigdy osobiście nie doświadczył. Jednak miał on swój własny cel.

Cholera! - Myślał, czując ową ciecz na języku. W tym momencie końce ogniw połączonych ze ścianą, radykalne zmieniając sytuacje z dużą prędkością ruszyły w dół, ciągnąc ze sobą ofiarę przez nowo otwarty korytarz w wypełnionym różową cieczą pomieszczeniu, pozostawiając po sobie tylko bąbelki po bezgłośnym krzyku.


	2. Chapter 2

Lokacja: Planeta Irk

Siedziba rządu; ( Własność Najwyższych )

W pokoju znajdowało się kilkunastu lojalistów będących jednocześnie śmietanką irkeńskich "intelektualistów". Zajmują się zwykle zarządzaniem bazą danych, przechowującą fundamentalne informacje o Irk, wykonują także rozkazy Najwyższych. Zwykle w owalnym pomieszczeniu znajdował się ktoś spoza ich zamkniętego nimi i Najwyższymi. Zazwyczaj był to jakiś wybitny wojskowy lub polityk, mogli być to również członkowie specjalnej grupy stworzonej z z różnego rodzaju degeneratów, którzy dzięki swojej nadzwyczajnej ambicji, nie zawahają się się przed niczym, aby osiągną swoje osobiste cele. W chwili obecnej wszyscy "intelektualiści" zasiadali w okrężnym pokoju. Najwyżsi, z obojętnością i jednocześnie z pogardą spoglądali na ekran. Na środku pokoju, z którego nadawano transmisję, stał Zim z rękoma zakutymi w kajdany za jago plecami. Tuż za nim stała straż składająca się z dwóch Irkeńczyków o głowę wyższych od niego.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie jestem zdziwiony że cię dzisiaj tutaj widzę, Zim?- Stłumionym, ale wyraźnym głosem spytał Red

\- Zapewne jesteście zadziwieni, mój Najwyższy, tym że Zim jako jedyny z najeźdźców, dał radę samodzielnie przywieźć tutaj najbardziej niebezpiecznego, nie dającego się zatrzymać, paskudnego, brudnego, łotra...

\- Dość! - Red już nie mógł się powstrzymać - Albo śmiesz zaprzeczać że o mało nie zniszczyłeś naszej planety przez własną głupotę? Czyż nie uciekłeś z planety Foodcourtia, pomimo że zostałeś tam wygnany za karę? W dodatku zrobiłeś to dwa razy! Nie mydl nam oczu, jak to robiłeś przez ostatnie trzy lata, przez ciebie prawie wygraliśmy miano "najgłupszej populacji we wszechświecie" I w końcu, pół godziny temu, wylądowałeś na samym środku Centrum Badań Materiałów poza planetarnych!? - W sali zapadła martwa cisza.

\- Ja - Powiedział Zim - Ja... Zim, który nie zatrzyma się przed niczym... potrzebuje tylko więcej czasu, kto inny zrobił tyle dobrego w imię Najwyższych...

\- Zdecydowałeś się więc kopać głębiej własny grób? - Przerwał mu Purple

\- Co? Zim nie rozumie.

\- Jesteś zagrożeniem dla całej Irkeńskiej rasy. Nigdy nie jesteś w pełny świadom swoich własnych działań, ty... Chodzi oto że specjalnie dla ciebie powinno stworzyć się listę niereformowalnych destruktywnych debili.

\- Ale, ale, ale... Moi Najwyżsi! - Zim wpadł w panikę - Wciąż mogę to naprawić! I mogę częściowo zrekompensować straty jakie wyrządziłem - Przyniosłem Ziemianina! On jest teraz w laboratorium! Celowo wysłałem go właśnie tam, tylko... pomylił mi się gaz z hamulcem i... musicie mi uwierzyć! Ten Obrzydliwy, brzydki, śmierdzący kawał człowieka spowodował to nieporozumienie! Zniweczył wszystkie moje plany! Ja wykorzystując mój geniusz i zdolności perswazji, w nikim nie wzbudzałem podejrzeń, oprócz niego! Mówiłem mu: "Dib, nie dotykaj mnie, jestem człowiekiem jak każdy inny i kocham, kocham ziemię!" A on do mnie: " Nie, ty pieprzony draniu... zabije cię, zabije cię tak po prostu, bo jesteś zielony i twój pies też jest zielony!"

Możecie z nim zrobić wszystko co chcecie" Odkręcić mu jelita, wsadzić mu je do głowy i kazać tańczyć! Albo sprawdzić jego zdolności przetrwania - najpierw oderwać mu jedną nogę, potem drugą i trzecią i...

\- Zim! - Najwyżsi krzyknęli jednocześnie, z myślą że w pomieszczeniu nie ma zbyt wielu osób o mocnych nerwach, jeden z "intelektualistów" stał się dwa razy bledszy niż cała reszta.

\- Jesteś szalony! - podsumował Red - Jego nam tu przyniosłeś? - Wskazał na ekran pokazujący obraz łudząco podobny o Dib'a, znajdującego się w stanie niepełnej świadomości, był on w kapsule wypełnionej RA-2. - To jest ten potwór którego nie mogłeś się pozbyć przez trzy lata?

\- Tak, wiem że wygląda dość niepozornie... - Usłyszał śmiech wszystkich naokoło, śmieli się nawet strażnicy stojący za nim.

\- Słuchaj Zim, - zaczął Red - Skoro on jest tym, który psuł twoje 'genialne" plany i to przez niego musimy słuchać twoich szalonych wymówek, to myślę że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli stanie się naszym materiałem doświadczalnym a jego organy dostaną się do środowisk akademickich.

\- Nie mam - Odpowiedział z pokorą Zim.

\- Dobrze. Teraz pozostało tylko zdecydować o twoim losie. Nie myśl że jesteśmy bez serca, ale nas po prostu twój los nie obchodzi. - Red uśmiechną się lekko- Pięć lat robót społecznych.

\- Pięć lat? - Krzyknął zaskoczony Zim - ale co z moją misją? Teraz kiedy Dib został wyeliminowany, muszę tylko wrócić na ziemię ...

\- Nie chcę słyszeć już ani jednego słowa o tej cholernej planecie, Zim! - Krzykną Purple - Teraz jest poza twoim zasięgiem!

\- Potwierdzam - powiedział Red - Przy okazji twój robot został oddany do rozbiórki, jest zepsuty.

\- GIR? - Nie wiedząc co jeszcze dodać, Zim zamilkł. Patykowaci władcy zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na Zim'a. Jeden z "intelektualistów" odnotował że decyzja zapadła, po czym drżącymi rękami zaczął wprowadzać zmiany w bazie danych Zim'a.

\- Cholera! Co oni kazali mu napisać? - Pomyślał Zim.

\- Ktoś zaraz po ciebie przyjedzie Zim. Zapewniam cię... zaledwie pięć lat męki, to nie jest długi okres. Potem wrócisz na wolność.

\- Pięć lat - Powtarzał do siebie Zim - pięć lat z życiorysu.

Piętnaście minut później zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego, wszystkie luźno leżące przedmioty zaczęły lekko drżeć. Ekran, który wyświetlał aktualne informacje co sekundę, zawiesił się, jakby dla podkreślenia obecnej sytuacji wszystkie ściany zaczęły się trząść a "intelektualiści" unieśli się w powietrze. W tym momencie oświetlenie sali również zaczęło wariować zarażając też mechaniczne okna. Gigantyczna maszyna zaczęła wydawać z siebie przeraźliwe ryki, pochodzące mniej więcej z turbin anty-grawitacyjnych oraz z niezliczonych rur. Aby statek w pełni wylądował, w oknach maszyny błyszczały jeszcze przez trzy minuty. Wreszcie wyłonił się transport, czarny jak noc, z przodu przypominający samochód, z wieloma reflektorami. Po całej jego długości składał się z owalnych, ruchomych części z wystającymi przewodami, stale obniżały się i podnosiły. Zjawisko to przyciągnęło uwagę ogromnej ilości tubylców, którzy stopniowo zaczęli się skupiać wokół czarnego potwora. Nikt nie odważył się podejść za blisko. Kolosalne turbiny, wydalały z siebie geste kłęby dymu, które rozrastały się u unosiły w powietrze, zachmurzając tym samym całe miasto.

\- To po ciebie Zim - Powiedział Red, wcale nie bez sarkazmu

\- Eeeee... Teraz, ttteraz... Toż to jakaś piekielna dziura! Schowacie mnie? - Zim opadł z nóg z przerażenie, a strażnicy musieli go podtrzymać

\- Tak, to jest to, jak to tam się nazywało? - Obaj władcy dosłownie zarżeli ze śmiechu lecz ich głosy były przerywały syki i szczęki wydawane przez kolosa.

\- Cóż, teraz wreszcie wszystko jest takie jakie powinno być. - Powiedział Purple. Po kilku kliknięciach wykonanych przez "intelektualistów" na ekranie wyświetliło się : "Zim: Status Najeźdźcy usunięty" Zim mimowolne spojrzał na monitor a to co ujrzał wywołało na nim jeszcze większe wrażenie niż kolos.

\- Nieeee! Moi Najwyżsi! Tylko nie tooo! - Zim musiał ponownie zostać podciągnięty, będąc teraz w posiadaniu Najwyższych, kopał i krzyczał mając wciąż nadzieję na zmianę wyroku. Zim niczym najzwyklejszy przestępca został prowadzony przez zgromadzony tłum, w kierunku ogromnej maszyny, nie mniej był on winny wszystkich szkód wyrządzonych Irk. Nic dziwnego że widok statku widmo wzbudził takie zamieszanie, pojawiał się on tylko po to aby przewożąc różne recydywy do najgorszych z irkeńskich wiezień w najstraszniejszych rejonach. Jego wygląd nieszczególne zadziwiał, gdyż w ostatnich latach widziano go już parę razy, wracając po pięciu latach z powrotem, ale nie w każdym przypadku.

Zim nie mylił się nazywając statek "Piekielną dziurą" gdyż z jego przedziałów nieustanie dochodziły krzyki setek tysięcy więźniów, których znaczenie onieśmielało.

Zim został wciśnięty do jednej z tych "okrągłych" części wagonu, w których jedynym źródłem światła było małe zakratowane owalne okno przy suficie. Ale najgorsze było jeszcze przed nim. W głowie zima zapaliły się światełka, zadźwięczał kask nałożony na jego, który jednocześnie ogłuszał i oślepiaj swoją ofiarę, a w razie ucieczki z piekielnego kolosa, po kilku minutach wysadził by mu głowę.

Zim, zbyt odurzony strachem, nie zorientował się nawet co, i kiedy i po co to na niego włożyli, tylko siedział sztywno na swoim miejscu.

\- Ki diabeł? Coś cie mi zrobili? Na głowie mam zaciśnięte imadło... Moje oczy... Czy jestem niemy? Wydaję mi się że nie mogę usłyszeć sam siebie, nie mogę... Ci maniacy umieścili mi narzędzie tortur na głowię! Nie widzę...Nie słyszę... Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Panika. Wzrasta ciśnienie krwi, serce zaraz pęknie. Drżenie... całe ciało drży... Mam wolne ręce, wolał bym mieć połamane palce niż mieć ten suczy kask na głowie. Pomóż! Nic nie słyszę... Mogę tylko krzyczeć ile się da i to jest jedyne co chce! Głośniej! Głośniej!

Piekielny statek znikną z głuchoniemym krzykiem " śmieci " z oczu Najwyższych.

\- Chciałbym aby kara śmierci nie została zniesiona dwa tysiące lat temu. - Powiedział Purple. - I żeby bandyci byli długo torturowani, wtedy nie straszyli by tak ludu swoją brzydotą.

\- To już nie jest Era " Wandalizmu" Jeżeli owoce są zgniłe to nie ścina się od razu całego drzewa a odpadki można zawsze jakoś zutylizować. Wolał byś oglądać alejki ściętych głów na lewo i prawo? - Zapytał Red

\- Chyba masz rację. - Ściany zadrżały od śmiechu załogi i głów Irkeńskiego Imperium.


End file.
